


Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its porn im not even gonna lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/wwhalrr/status/511902443114725376

it was a dakr andd stormy knight.

ushiakwa and oiakwka where kissing amd makgin out and subbenly oiwka said

“ushiwakaa ihtink i want to have the sexc”

“Okay.” ushiawa said with a Seme voice

he went onto the clsoert and got out a really big box. he handed it to toiru and said “Please wear this.” oaiwka compleid and put on what was in the box. he thougth he was gonna loo k sexy but he looekdi n the mirror and he lookedl ike a teletubbuy. 

“uhsiwaka-kun waht is this” he yeled. ushijama came in wering a purple one jsut like his. “but why”.

“Why not?” he rpleid. 

oiakwka sighed becyause he knwe that he coudltn argue. so he got town on the bedo and sadi “uyuo cnan have nme, uhs wkawa-chan”

“Is it okay?” 

“wya its fne whatecevr jsut get on with it”: oiakwa said a lot.

ushiaawas got on the bed and started pushing his hips on oikawas hisp. it did absolutely nothing becAUSE they were both in teketutuby cotsuems.

it was beyr borign and it lasted al ong time. suddenly ushijima stopped. “I’ve got just the thing for this”, he siasd and got up and went away for am intue. he came back with a toy and oiakwa was exited because hte thought something good was gonna hapepn. instead ushijima brought out that fuckin vacuum thing from the teletubbiies. and he put it on oikawas dikk. ushijima was like “Does this feel good?”. and the vaccuum becan suckign up oikawas tiny penis. andi t fellt so good. “dont sotp ushiama hcan”. he said. 

suddenly a fancy soudn came form the sex device. “wat htat” oiakwa said befofre it sucked up his dick and oiakwak died suddnely from blood los.

“fuck” ushiwaka sai.d


End file.
